People Meet the Seven and Friends
by ssfishy
Summary: Join the Seven and friends on their journey through... High School. They survived two wars, but will they survive what is coming next. Many other things are happening including the mist falling. Imagine the gods are in a weird retirement and the demigods use the word dead because it is easier to understand. Also please be warned that Nico and Will never happened. I was 11.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hecate is dead. The mist has fallen. If we don't reveal ourselves then the mortals are going to get killed. We must do something. Just sending all the demigods to school won't help. We need some changes in leadership. We are getting old you know," Zeus announces to the 10 remaining Olympians, besides himself, and all the minor gods.

"I agree but are you sure they are ready?" Poseidon asked.

"I hope so, brother, I hope so," Zeus replied.

"First, let's let them get settled into school. Each couple who Aphrodite knows will get married that we are changing will stay in the same school, or at least the same city. The others will be split up into every school. I know teenagers though. Make sure they are near their boyfriend or girlfriend," Athena told the court.

"Yay! Many, many love stories continued. Thanks Athena!" Squealed Aphrodite.

"That's settled then. Everyone get your jobs done. Dionysus, call the demigods and tell them the news. Athena and Aphrodite assign the schools. Everyone else knows what to do. Let's go!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for such a short chapter, but it is the prologue. Please Review!


	2. A New World

**A New World**

The campers from Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter gathered around Chiron to hear the big announcement from the gods. Chiron and Mr. D had on a grim face.

"Demigods!" Chiron announced. "Hecate has faded. The mist is gone. Before the gods announce about our world, we will be in rolling all demigods in school!"

"WHAT THE HECK! NO WAY I WILL LEARN!" Yelled Clarisse, earning a bunch of yeahs!

"It is a direct order from the gods. You must obey. I'm sorry children. You will leave in the morning and Monday will be your first day of school. Athena and Aphrodite will send you to your apartments or family's that you will be staying with after they chose your school. Start packing and be ready for a brand new world!" Chiron told the campers.

The campers went to pack, complaining about the new world they were now a huge part of.

* * *

When the campers got ready to leave in the morning, all the couples, groups of friends, and half siblings said their farewells while Athena and Aphrodite called out names to send to the demigods' new homes.

"Leo and Calypso!" Aphrodite shouted.

Leo and Calypso walked up and were told that they were going to Shining High in Miami, Florida.

"Yes!" Squealed Leo, interrupting Aphrodite's talk. "We get to go to the same school Sunshine!"

"I know Leo. Now shut up," was Calypso's reply.

"Before I was interrupted, I was going to say you two will be staying in an apartment with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, two closets, a bedroom, garden, and workshop," Aphrodite finished.

"We will also be living together Callie!" Leo exclaimed happily.

"I know!" Calypso said happily as well.

"Well bye, bye Caleo. See you two later. Don't have too much fun in Miami. You are there to work blah blah blah. Also keep your grades up. Bye my second Favorite OTP after Percabeth," Aphrodite said with a flick of her wrist, and the two were gone with a flash of light.

While Aphrodite was sending Calypso and Leo to Miami, Athena was doing the same to Frank and Hazel. Those two would be going to a private school in Washington D.C. it was grades K-12 so they could go to the same school. Hazel in 8th grade and Frank in 11th. The apartment was the same as Calypso and Leo's but had a big field behind the apartment building instead of a workshop and garden.

Next called up was Nico and Thalia. They would be going to a school in Seattle. They were going to Saint Marks High school. Their apartment had two rooms instead of one and no extra features. They were zapped away by Aphrodite.

At the same time, Athena was talking to Conner, Travis, and Katie. They would be going to Mountain Broke High (A/N- this is an actual school. No offense to the People who go there.) In Birmingham Alabama. There were two rooms, both with a queen sized bed, a joke room, and a garden. They were zapped away to the Heart of Dixie.

Then Reyna and will were called up by Athena. They would be going to Nantucket. They had two different apartments but they had adjoining doors. There were no special features.

At the same time, Aphrodite told Chris and Clarisse that they would be going to NOLA Academy in New Orleans. The apartment was the same as Hazel and Frank's. Then they were zapped there.

Aphrodite then called Piper, her daughter, and Jason. They were there longer than anyone else because Aphrodite was lecturing Jason. By the end they were both blushing like crazy. They would be going to Napa Valley School in, you guessed it, Napa Valley California. The apartment was the same as the one above. They were then zapped to their new apartment.

Athena did about the same lecture as Aphrodite and Percy and Annabeth were blushing even more than Jason and Piper, of that is even possible. They then found out that they would be going back to Goode High and would live at Percy's apartment. Percy was ecstatic.

School did not go smoothly, but smoothly enough. Tomorrow was the day of the big announcement. Here comes a lot of drama. Ay yi yi!


	3. The Announcement

A Random Mortal's POV  
_

There were suddenly monsters all around. It was scary and when I say scary I mean SCARY! *shivers* someone said we would hear the truth about our world. I was nervous. I mean who in there right mind wouldn't be. All of the sudden creepy creep creeps were popping up EVERYWHERE!

The T.V. then changed to a brand new channel. Twelve people with Greek attire were sitting on thrones in a beautiful throne room. It had intricate pictures carved into the floor, walls, and ceiling and patterns of different types of stones. It was amazing. I mean the architecture! I'm not even a big fan of architecture.

"Hello Mortal World!" Thundered a big man in the biggest throne with electric blue eyes. "I am Lord Zeus, the god of the sky and lightening, the King of Olympus!"

Omgoodness! I am still in shock that those are the Olympians. I am a Greek mythology teacher.

"What my Air head of a brother was trying to say was that Greek and Roman myths aren't myths and Yada Yada da," said the guy in a Hawaiian shirt and sitting in a VERY nice beach chair. "Oh yeah! I'm Posidon. God of the seas, earthquakes, and horses."

"I hope you aren't to scared. I know it is a lot to take in and accept. I'm Athena by the way. Goddess of war strategy," said the beautiful lady with grey eyes. She then started explaining the mist and Hecate getting sick and all that kind of stuff.

"Can I get out of here now. It is boring," said a rough looking guy.

"We are done now ares, so yes," said Athena.

"Bye!" Coursed the Olympians and the normal TV station came back on.

That was totally unexpected, but explains everything.


	4. Madeline and Jonathan meet percabeth

Your Wonderful Narrarator's POV

Percy and Annabeth walked into Goode High School hand in hand. The gods made the announcement yesterday and today was the third day of school.

All the girls were after Percy and all the guys were after Annabeth. One girl even ripped Percy's shirt off during P.E. and Annabeth had been pinned against a locker a few times. High schoolers could be vicious.

Greek History, Language, and geography were now required classes as well as protection. Easy As for Percy and Annabeth.

Also a lot of jocks and "popular" girls were claiming to be demigods. Eh! No! It was hysterical. Now back to the present.

Percabeth (squeal!) Walked into the required Greek class, which, of course, they were the top of the class. It went well, until partners had to be drawn for a deciphering project. Percy got paired with a flirtatious drama queen who was trying to win Percy over (*gagg*) and Annabeth was paired with the biggest player of all times. Yuck!

The Project had to be done at home. Percy and Annabeth decided to take them to their apartment at the same time.

Now that was the 191 word intro to this story. Ready! Set! Read!

time skip  
to after school

Madeline's POV  
_

I'm the most popular girl in all of Goode High School. I've dated every boy I've wanted to except for one, Percy Jackson. I was going to win him over tonight at his apartment when we do our "homework". I will finally get him away from that Anniebella or something. Who cares! Johnathan, the best player in the world, is going over to Anniebob's house at the same time.

It was now time to leave. I wore my shortest mini skirt and a white crop top. Percy is going to fall all over me. He hehe.

I walk up to Percy's apartment and knock. An old lady opened the door. "I must of got the wrong house. Sorry. Which apartment is the Jackson/Blofis residents?" I questioned that old hag.

"Oh! You must be Madeleine. I'm Percy's mom. He is just getting ready. He should be in the den in a minute. Come have a seat. Oh! You can call me Mrs. Blofis," said the old lady who wasn't very pretty.

"Do you have any water?" I asked once I sat down on the couch.

"Yes. It is in the mini fridge," Mrs. Blofis replied.

"Well, hurry up and go get me one!" I barked at Mrs. Blofis.

"Quit being rude to Sally Madeline," I heard a familiar female voice says from around the corner.

At that time someone else knocked on their door. Mrs. Blofis opened it and had a short conversation.

The next minute, Jonathan came in. We both froze and glared at each other. What was going on?

"Let's me go get Percy and Annabeth. I'll be back in a sec," said Blofis.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered/growled.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Jonathan replied. I was mad, and by the looks of it he was too.

"Madeline. Jonathan," Percy greeted us as he and Anniebella walked in hand in hand. As she waved I came up with an idea.

"Hey Percy. Can we go up to your room to do this?" I asked Percy.

"No. You can't. Our room is really messy. We haven't had enough time to clean it in a while," Anniebella answered. Arghhhhh!

"I didn't ask you. You know Percy is too good for you, you dumb blonde," I snapped back at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY ANNABETH THAT WAY! SHE IS A BILLION TIMES SMARTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" Percy yelled at me while him and that girl were giving me deathglares. They were scary.

I had another genius plan. "Well Percy, if you don't go out with me, my mother, Artemis, the goddess of love and beauty, will make your love life and Anniebella's love life miserable. You should be bowing down to me and begging to date me," I informed them. They were barely keeping a straight face though. The gods had just revealed themselves. It was a flawless plan.

"I'm a demigod as well. Son of Posidon, god of the sun. So Annabeth, let's go to my house. My parents aren't home," Johnathan said. I mentally groaned. What a copy cat! Annie and Percy starting laughing hysterically. I was mad.

After they finished laughing, Percy asked us some questions, "Do yall have ADHD and Dyslexia?" We shook our heads. He kept talking "Do you have both of your parents?" We nodded. "Then you two are no demigod."

"Also Artemis is the goddess of the hunt. Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty and Apollo is the god of the sun, not Posidon," Beth piped in. "You two can leave now. We will do the project for you. Now show yourself out. We are going to sleep."

" I was fuming but did as I was told.

That is how I meat Percabeth. I won't give up though. NEVER!


	5. Louise Meets Frank and Hazel

Louise's POV

I am the queen bee of D.C. Academy my Faviorte person to talk (*cough*bully*cough*), Hazel walked past me. I grinned evilly. I wanted to do some 'talkong' today. Me and my minions...I mean frirnds... walked up to her. I motioned them to slam her up against the locker.

"Oh! Look! It is miss little witch girl!" I said is a sugary sweet voice. She just glared back. "Where are your friends, aye? Oh yeah that's right. You don't have any, like you have no parents." Hazel started to look bored. I decided to change that.

"Oh Jimmy!" I called to my 4th boy friend this week. He was on the wrestling team.

He came running and said, "What does my wonderful girlfriend need, Louise?"

"Hazel Levisque is starting to look bored. I need you to change that. My Freinds and I don't wanna break a nail." I told Jimmy, who had an evil gleam in his eye.

"OK. This should be easy. I am a son of Ares, the god of war. I should when this easily," he said. Hazel looked like she was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

He took a swing at Hazel but she caught his fist and slung it back to him. I was a little surprised, but Jimmy was the best fighter in the middle school. Jimmy kept on trying to get a shot at Hazel but that petite, shy little girl blocked each one. This went on for about twenty minutes. Hazel looked even more bored.

After about 5 more minutes I got very bored. Now I'm going to call Jimmy off and verbaly tear her apart.

"Jimmy, leave. I'm going to take care of this one myself since obviously you can't beat up a girl," I snapped at him. He obeyed my command. "You know, no boy will ever like you. You are a useless little shy girl with no friends and..."

"So your saying my girlfriend won't have a boy to love her? Yeah right," said a noise from behind me. I turned around and saw a HAWT guy behind me. I had seen him around the upperschool and knew he turned every girl down because he said he had a girlfriend. I think he is a soft more or a junior.

I smirked. "I don't believe you," I said to them.

"OK. Is this proof enough for you?" Hazel asked as she got up on her tip toes to kiss the boy. I expected him to push away but he kissed back. When they finally pushed apart Hazel jumped on Frank's back, like she had done it a million times.

"Oh and by the way, Louise, if you ever even think about messing with Hazel again you will have me to deal with, and you won't want that," the guy said to me. I still couldn't believe it. Hazel, who is still in middle school, is the boyfriend of one of the hottest guys in school. "Come on Haze. We're going home," Frank said to her.

"Awwww. That's sweet. Your walking her back to her foster family," my minion said to the weird couple.

"Actual we're going to OUR home. Now good evening," Hazel said to us. Frank just smirked. I was astonished. HAZEL LIVES WITH HER BOY FRIEND!

That is how I met Frazel and I haven't messed with her since.


	6. Jack meets Calypso and Leo

Jack Webber's POV  
_

Sup. I'm Jack Webber. I am the hottest guy at Shining High... Wait. I take that back. In all of Miami is more like it. I've dated every single girl except one. Well actually three but two of the are my sisters. I'm a triplet, but that's not the point. Currently I am dating Lauren, but I have my eyes on a bigger prize. Calypso Valdezina. She is dating someone but who cares! When she sees my swag and then I throw a little bit of my famous charm into it then she will be falling all over me. Uh! Here she comes.

When she comes up she is with her boyfriend. He is scrawny so I can definitely beat him up. "Hey babe," I say at her. I get a glare from her boyfriend. "Why don't you ditch this elf and come over to my place at 8. My parents aren't home." I received a disgusted look from her and her boyfriend, Leo Valdez, was literally smoking.

"First off. Don't you ever call me babe again. Secondly, I will never ditch Leo. Thirdly he is not an elf. Fourthly I would never ever go out with you. You have already asked me that multiple times and the answer is always no. Get it through your pea sized Brain that the answer is no. N. O," Calypso said. She then put a hand on Valdez's arm and he stopped smoking.

"You are on fire, sunshine" he yelled while fist bumping the air.

I knew I had to do something fast. While Valdez was celebrating his victory, I pinned Calypso against the locker and kissed her. I thought she would then fall for me. How wrong was I. Immedeatly, she shoved me off (man was she strong) and then punched me in the face. SHE BROKE MY NOSE! My whole reputation was ruined! AWWWWWW!

Leo then ran up and kissed Calypso. Then he started running around the school singing 'This Girl is on Fire' until Calypso put a hand over his mouth and dragged him to the car. I then went to the nurses office.

Aye yi yi! It had been a long day, the day i first meet Caleo.


	7. MBHS Meets the Stolls!

Your Awesome Narrarator's POV  
_

6:01 September 21

The Stolls were setting up there first big prank of the school year. They were going to line color bombs up and down the main hall of the school. This was going to be a great prank. Hopefully Katie wouldn't stop then when they warned her. Here goes nothing.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx  
Line Break! Kronos Sped up time! Before lumch  
xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Almost everyone person in the school building was in the main hallway. Conner hot the button.

Boom! Colors all over the hall! People splattered in rainbow paint!

Travis and Conner ran to the office. Once they got there they turned on the intercom and yelled, "STOLLS!" at the same time. Now Mountain Brooke knows not to mess with these sons of Hermes.

In the end the Stolls got a month of detention and had to clean up. It was definitely worth it though.


	8. Elizabeth meets Jason and Piper

Elizabeth's POV  
_

Hello. I'm Elizabeth Alcove. I go to Napa Valley High, or NVS. I'm an ordinary girl with extrodaniary friends. Piper and Jason Grace( I'm not supposed to tell you this but Piper's last name is McLean instead of her boyfriends. At school they act like siblings which is hard for them. Piper doesn't want to be judged because of her dad) are the most popular kids at school. No surprise, though. They are hot.

For some reason, the couple decides to hang out with friends like me. I have wavy brown hair with natural blonde highlights from being outside so much and brown eyes. I have tan skin from being outside so much as well. Piper calls me a cute and athletic book worm. I like it. Dont ask me why though. I'm about a year or two younger than everyone because my actual grade is a bunch of troublemakers. I am tall and I love to swim and read. My older brother is also in our group. His name is Jonathan. We look almost exactly alike except for the fact that he is a boy and I'm a girl. Then there's Steven. He is a skinny Korean boy who is finally starting to grow. He has spiky black hair and dark eyes. I might have a tiny crush on him. Then there's Chloe. We are really good friends and she has a crush on my brother and my brother admitted he has a crush on her but they won't admit it to each other. Ughhh! She also has brown hair but is is more of a dark brown and brown eyes. We all swim so we literally see each other 24/7.

Ok. Now that I'm done explaining everyone, I can tell you about what happened when we went over to Jason and Piper's apartment to study. It gets a tiny bit dramatic. Ok ok. Very dramatic. I over exaggerate a lot so maybe not that dramatic but whatever.

So we had to do a big Greek Mythology which wasn't so "mythie" for the new required classes at school. Oh yeah! Greek gods are real and Yada Yada da. You probably already know this and all but I'm rambling again aren't I. The project was on what we think of demigods. Here goes how the conversation went...

Me- I think demigods are way to brave. That must be tough. I couldn't handle it. I respect them and despise the people who want to kill them. They already have a hard life so why make it even harder. Why not award then like we should do our veterans.

Jonathan - I agree, Sis. Very few mortals could do what they do. What do you think, L?

Chloe- ummmm. I agree as well but I wouldn't think they would want to be recognized and feared. I would just want a normal life.

Chris- I don't even know what to think. I like yalls ideas a lot better than my cousins though so I am leaning towards your side. Why should people be locked up just for being born by a god. They probably don't like being demigods anyways.

Piper and Jason look at each other and smile.

Jason- I agree with Chloe. Who would wanna be recognized when they just want a normal life.

Piper- I agree as well. They wouldn't want anymor...

All of a sudden there was a loud crash from down the hall. We all jumped up and ran to see what was going on. When we got to the one room there was a king sized bed and 2 dressers, bookcases, desk, and nightstands. I looked and saw a chair toppled over and a person trying to get up. It was Blaire. The biggest annoyance in school. Maybe even ever. Uh oh.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Thundered Jason and Piper at the same time. Ohhhh. That explains why they only have one bedroom. I wonder why there parents allow it? Eh. Who cares. It's their life.

Blaire froze. Then she fled from the apartment building. I had a strong urge to flee too but I stayed anyways.

Piper walked over and saw a note. She and Jason are Dyslexic so they handed it to me to read. I read it. I was not repeating a single word. I shook my head and tore the note up. "I was not reading that and it's not important. Anyways, there's no way she's a daughter of Aphrodite like she claims. She isn't pretty at all. I would be more prone to that than her." I told them. Everyone laughed at me it's my job other than bringing quarters for entertainment. Ling story. Well bye for now. See ya later!


	9. Cooper meets Thalico

Cooper's POV _

Sup. I'm Cooper MacGenus. I so to Saint Marks High School in Seattle Washington. You probably a;ready know this but greek myths aren't myths, well, except for Atlantis. To bad. So there is this girl who is new here. she is staying with a family friend or something like that. Her friend really likes black. So I want to go on a date with Thalia, the girl. I'm going to ask her in our required foreign Language class, Greek. She is fluent in greek so i will ask her in Greek. No one else is any good at it but what ever.

/Kronos Sped up Time to Greek\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I sit behind Thalia so I can whisper it into her ear. No girl has ever said no to me so Thalia will have to say yes. I looked at Thalia from behind. She dresses like a punk which will have to change once she starts dating me. I need to keep my image. Being popular is tough!

The teacher told us to decipher a paragraph. Thalia was the first one done and shortly after was Nico, who looked bored. I quickly finished and leaned forward to whisper into Thalia's ear.

"Thélete na érthei sto sputi mou stis októ?" i asked her. She and Nico turned around and glared at me. It was scary. I took that that I should go pick her up. Thalia was about to say something but then the teacher started talking so she turned around.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{Time Lapse to After School at Thalico's Apartment}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Thalia's POV _

I went to my room to IM Annabeth. I needed her advice. I know. Shocker! Asking an Athena kid for advice. I probably should ask Piper about this one but she would get all Aphrodity on me.

I made a rainbow and said I wanted to talk to Annabeth. "Hey Owl Face!" I exclaimed nervously.

"Is the great Pinecone Face nervous?!" Annabeth responded with mock shock.

(Bold is Thalia and regular is annabeth)

 **What if I told you I don't want to be a hunter anymore?**

UMMMMM who are you and what have you done to Thalia?

 **Well I don't want to live forever and not have any of my friends around I mean I already lost Luke and I couldn't bear to lose you, my brother, my cousins, the rest of the seven, and...** _ **Nico.**_

OMGoodness! It's a boy isn't it! Who!

 **Wow Beth! You have some Aphrodite in you too don't you. I just don't know how to tell Lady Artemis my resignation. I'm worried that we can't still be friends and I'm worried that he doesn't like me. He never says anything about that kind of stuff. I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack!**

Ok. Breath, Thals. Now can you tell me who it is.

 **No. I don't want to jinx it, A. I'll call you when he tells me no.**

Just tell him Thalia. It can't be to bad. I'll call Piper if you don't tell him.

 **Ok. I'll go tell him. I hope he doesn't hate me. Bye Owl head! Wish me luck!**

Pinecone face doesn't need luck! Bye!

(end of conversation)

Annabeth swiped the mist and disconnected us. I shyly walked into the living room, where Nico was.

"What's wrong Thals?" _HE_ asked me. It must be that obvious that I'm very nervous. Oh no!

"Well..." I said. He looked at me and nodded, encouraging me to go on. "WhatifIlikesomeonebuti'mnotsureifhelikesmebackandiamaHunterofArtemisandallthatstuff?" I said that very fast.

"Ummmm..." Nico said. His face fell. I wonder why. "Ok. You know I'm not good at this stuff but here goes what I think. IM Artemis and tell her you are resigning but not why. Say because you don't want to leave your friends or something like that. Or you could just go to that Person's house and tell him."

"Ok. Ummmm...Well, Nico... I... Ummmm... Sorta...Ummmmm...Likeyou." I admitted to Nico.

He looked at me in shock and then I saw him smile. "I like you too, Thals."

OMGoodness! He grabbed my hand and started to lean in. I met him halfway. It was amazing!

Cooper's POV _

I decided to follow Thalia home and see her. I went to the window and saw what was happening. Both Nico and Thalia were as red as a tomato and Thalia was stuttering. Must be confessing her feelings about me. I kept on eavesdropping into their conversation.

I listened to Thalia stutter on and on. Wait! SHE JUST SAID SHE LIKES NICO! I'll just have to win her over tomorrow. I'll go to my study date with Tiffany now.

Nico's POV _

She likes me! She likes me!

That was all that was going through my head while we kissed. It felt like there were millions of fireworks were exploding around us. I had never been happier.

We kissed for who knows how long until we heard a poof! Thalia and I broke apart to find four Olympians standing there. There was my dad, Hades, who looked a tiny bet mad, a very angry Zeus, a betrayed Artemis, and an excited Aphrodite. Uh OH. I looked over at Thalia and she was blushing like crazy. I knew I was too.

"How could you Thalia? How could you?" Artemis murmered to her former Lutinent.

"Especially for that son of Hades!" thundered Zeus.

"Now I guess you won't be visiting the Underworld for a while now, son'" my dad said, "Well then. Bye and don't have to much fun. See you soon!" With that Hades disappeared.

"Ekkkkkkkkkkk!" squealed Aphrodite, of course. "Finally! Thalico is together! Ekkkkkkkkkkk!"

"You cannot and never again be a hunter, lil sis. Now good bye," Artemis said. She to disappeared.

"Now it's time to combine the bedrooms!" Aphrodite squealed.

WAIT! What! ohhhh. That must be her plan, i thought. Oh well.

"NOOO!" screamed Zeus.

"Don't try to protect your daughter from true love," Aphrodite then gave him a lecture about that and he vanished because he was annoyed. Aphrodite did too.

Thalia and I were now alone. I looked at the clock. It was now 9.

"Wanna go to bed now Pinecone Face?" I asked her.

"yeah, Death Breath," was her reply.

When we go to our new room there were two closets. I went into one and Thalia wants into the other to put our pajamas on.

I put on my pajama pants and took off my shirt. I went to lie down. Thalia was still getting ready for bed. I laid down on my side of the bed, giving plenty of room for Thalia.

Thalia came out of the restroom a minute or so later/ she had on light blue pajama shorts with lightening on them and a yellow tank top on. She looked good! She was staring at me the same way I was staring at her.

Once we stopped admiring each other, Thalia got into bed. I moved over some more so she could have some space but she had some other ideas. She scooted over where her head was on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and we fell asleep. It felt so right. That was the best nights sleep ever!


	10. Nantucket meets Reyna and Will

Random Mortal's POV  
_

Since the Greek gods were real, no monsters appeared. It was expected because the demigods had killed most of the monsters previously. I live in Nantucket, Massachusetts.

One day I was walking through the park near my house. I saw two teenagers who looked like they were really good friends. It looked like they were having a serious discussion about who knows what. Then the blond haired boy said or did something funny and they started laughing. The next thing i knew they were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off and crying tears of joy.

After watching them for about twenty more minutes. I was getting bored of watching them and there was no one else in the park so I turned around. I was nearing the gates when I heard someone yell, "Reyna!"

I quickly turned around and saw the girl, who was apparently named Reyna, lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. The boy swiftly picked her up and started running. He was fast. I jumped onto my bike and took off after them. It was hard to keep up.

The boy ran up to an apartment building and went to the stairs. I jumped of my bike and followed. I had to know if this girl was okay. I had expected an attack for awhile but in all of my twenty-seven years I had never been so scared. we finally reached the fifth floor and he took off to the apartment second to the end. he look contradicted.

"Need... Help...?" I questioned out of breath. How could he carry that girl and still run that fast.

"Ummmmm. Yeah. This may be awkward but I don't want to put Reyna down. Can you grab my keys out of my right pocket?" the boy asked. This would be awkward.

"Sure," was my response. I went over, grabbed the keys, unlocked and opened the door. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No thanks. I'm a trained doctor for this kind of stuff. I am actually one of the best," Replied the boy. Reyna was already comfortably positioned on the couch. He started to lift up the girl's shirt to wrap her up. I decided that I was not wanted by this extremely young doctor. He looked like he knew what he was doing and was doing it well.

"I'm going to go now," I finally spoke up. I felt unwelcome in a polite way, if that makes any sense.

"Okay," Mumbled the boy. apparently concentrating on his job. I think I'll stop in tomorrow to make sure the girl is ok. I left and went home to bed.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]Time Skip[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

It was the day after the little incident. I decided to go check on the two kids.

I walked to their apartment building and knocked on the door I unlocked yesterday.

"I wonder who that is, Will." said a female voice.

"I don't know, Rey. Our friends wouldn't of come because of this because it is fairly normal. I'll go see," said the voice of the boy who I sorta met yesterday. He came to the door and opened it. When he saw me he said, " Thank you so much for helping me yesterday. I'm Will by the way. Sorry I forgot to express my gratitude. I was worried for Reyna."

At that, the beautiful girl ran up from the living room and jumped on Will's back. I wonder if there a couple? Will immediately caught her and she looked at me. "Hi. I'm Reyna. Thank you for helping Will yesterday. It is really appreciated." she said, smiling warmly at me. "Please come in. We have some sandwiched if you like. I'm not allowed by Mr. Doctor here to have any 'junk food' so we only have water and juice," she invited gesturing down to Will when she said Mr. Doctor.

I went in and found out a lot about the two. They had many inside jokes. We became good friends. Well that's what happened the day I met Reyna and Will!


	11. Coach Gilbert meets two Demigods

Coach Gilbert's POV  
_

I am stuck training stupid high schoolers who don't care about anything important. I now have to teach them self defense because the Greek gods' are real and all that stuff but who cares. I heard we are getting a new girl tomorrow. Bet I'll have to break her off Chris. I wonder why all the girls like him? He's a dweeb. Eh. Whatever.

33333333333Time Skip brought to you by SS33333333333

Now it is time for school. I also have the new girl today. My students walked in as long as Chris, my favorite.

"Hello Cookies! I know y'all are tired this being first period and all but hurry up! We are working with a spear today!" I informed the students. The new girl wasn't here yet. Well we still have five minutes till you are considered tardy and five more minutes until we start.

About two minutes later a girl burst in. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost," the unknown girl said. "I'm Clarisse." She sounded strong. I think I like her.

"What about your guide? Shouldn't they of shown you here?" I asked, clearly puzzled.

"When he tried to flirt with me I beat him up. I think he's in the infirmary now. I even went easy on him," Clarisse said with a smirk. Oh yeah! A girl with my style!

"Nice. Go ahead and change. You might want to take your sweatshirt off though. We are working with spears today."

"Ok. Thanks Coach Gilbert." I really like this girl.

Students were filing out now. Clarisse went in and got ready. Everyone else was out here. We were just waiting on her.

Clarisse walked out and man was she built. Chris looked smug. Rodriguez always said he had a girlfriend. Hum.

"Ok class! This is Clarisse… I didn't get your last name," I informed the class.

Clarisse looked at Chris. He nodded. It's like they knew each other. "Ummm. It's Rodriguez," I looked at Chris. He was looking happy. Wonder why?

"Ok! Well grab a spear and partner off. Who wants to be with the new girl?" I questioned. All the jocks and Rodriguez(?) raised their hands. "Clarisse, you chose."

"Chris! Get up here! Now!" was what Clarisse said. All the girls glared at her.

"Ok, Chlar. Just don't beat me to bad. We are doing your specialty," was Chris's reply.

Eh. I just brushed it off. "Now do your best. GO!"

Clarisse and Chris were already in battle. I knew Chris was going to win, I mean he is the best after all. I walked by everyone else and looked back at Rodriguez and Rodriguez. Still fighting. I LOVE THESE KIDS!

After about five more minutes of me watching the two, Clarisse had her spear across Chris's neck. "A little rusty aren't you Rodriguez?" Clarisse smirked at Chris.

"Love you too Clar, love you too," was his response. Clarisse was taken aback. Chris took this opportunity and kissed her. Clarisse immediately kissed back.

"This is gym not PDA time Rodriguezes! I yelled at them. They broke apart blushing. That is how I met the Clarisse and Chris, well the love struck Chris.


	12. The Meeting

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0847b51bb1cf25afd49776aaeefa30b"Third Person POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cecfbe2ebffa892abb808412c3dc6025"Zeus had called all the Seven, Will, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, and Juniper to Olympus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c57cf76b2a0803dec6af21e4db438ba2""Hello Heroes!" Thundered Zeus, "We have a very important announcement to make. You all will become gods! And you all will become the Olympians!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1df6bb07f17b9bc15ca7a3c2c880291a"The Demigods, satyr, and dryad were shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c2ee9ec4dcf5f590f1a9f45a9ed8810""Oh yeah Hedge is the god of bats and cupcakes, Meli is the goddess of caregiving and Malcolm is the god of trigonometry and calculus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2963168b64c27f90aae6777307b902d4""That's all Zeus," Athena said, "Perseus Jackson, you will be the god of your father's domains, tides, waves, swordsman ship, heroes, and loyalty. Once you get married you and your wife will become Queen and King of Olympus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3df8c85772da3cf152f6e5bab32c909"Annabeth Chase, you will be the goddess of my domains, archeticrure, bravery, and daggers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1b5eb9ef5b7b2a813bb000bb24460df"Jason Grace, you will take over your father's domain but you won't be the king. You will also be the god of staplers, bricks, and venti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="085b835f9e2fba8ddf27f5d879a9bd2b"Piper McLean, you will take over your mother's domain, charm, and inner beauty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83e2527f87f174b24d88152d7115e983"Frank Zhang, you will take over your father's domain as well as animals and shape-shifting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="291364c5f19cd4fdae49360acbe8d623"Hazel Lazesque, you will take over the mist as well as gems and courage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="326218efa620eb0d6d8636a9c485b894"Leo Valdez you will take over your father's domain, machines, dragons, and promises./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee0c311da539c348d9b1769d3f373839"Calypso of Ogygia well stay a goddess but will be in stated onto the Olympian Court. You will also be the goddess of islands and refugees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75787be067e083c1dba0e5a374b33a5"Will Solsis will take over take over his father's domain along with being the god of good moods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9425cc6f7290608a5da68852f747e344"Reyna ******** (I forgot full name😶) will take over Hera's domain, and sibling hood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c05ef7f0bd8358c66cc6a936d7db3dd"Thalia Grace shall take over Artemis's domain along with free spirit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60d1e8b3b215366cb911d2337d8b35f7"Nico di Angelo will take over his father's domain as long as sullen moods and skeletons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae311d6c4f66f9a7f8aec0a90898f092"Travis and Conner Stoll will be the co-gods of Hermes. They will also be the co-gods of pranking and things of two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6476b6d33f70fe58c2e36bddab549684"Katie Gardner will take over her mother's domain as well as fertilizer and nutrients as well as the domain of Hestia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6358fc610efbe6e90cc0e49a489ba516"Lou Ellen **** (don't know last name) will be the goddess of magic and trickery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d7826e24ed3890a0b4844d6d239498c"Chris Rodriguez will be a new god. He will be the god of mischieve and pick pocketers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6ebba431bfdd3cc041cc38c875b9932"Clarisse LA Rue-Rodriguez well also be a new god, well goddess, co-god/goddess of ares's domain as long as spear work and fierceness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd62ae35353fd1a0808ca7b1460c7d48"Grover will continue to be the Lord of the wild but will be on the council./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="126d342c00270c118530c494ddb943b1"Juniper will be the goddess of dryads,and nyrads. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="958e86562699d9472d4ff40263f02e57""The process shall begin now. Sorry for any discomfort. We will all be going through the the same becoming demigods and all. Now let us begin," said Zeus. Malcolm, Coach Hedge, and Meli appeared, and the process began./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc317a68f0781783839c27c2b363d098"About an hour later, the group came out changed. It was wierd but amazing. The world kept on changing, but now in a new way. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	13. Jasper's Friends

This actually happened to one of my friends last week and I thought it would be fun to write about it. Sorry about the author's note I just had to.

Piper's POV

––––––––––––––

It's weird being a new Olympian. The mortal world still doesn't know yet and I'm fine with that. I have a few good friends besides Jason. There's Elizabeth, her brother Jonathan, Chris and Chloe. I also have a few friends a few years bellow me besides Elizabeth, like Ansley, Ashley, and Sara. We were going to the pool today-which Jason wasn't too happy about- to hang out today. I can't wait!

Elizabeth's POV

––––––––––––––––

Today we are going to go to the pool today! When I saw we I mean Piper, Jason and the rest of the gang. Yay!

Chloe, Ansley and I have to help a teacher on something and no of us can drive yet. Chloe's older sister is picking us up instead. We have to change at the pool because we don't want to be too late. We decided to meet at four o'clock. School gets out at 3:15 so it will be pushing it but whatever.

Time Skip brought to you and part by Kronos

We finally got away from that dreadful teacher! She really isn't that bad but she teaches in a different way and what we are learning is easy. Oh well. Time to get to the interesting part. The story!

So we left the school and were just talking about yada yada this and yada yada that and then we throw our stuff in the trunk, got in the car and talked some more.

We were drove and were almost out of the school's property when Chloe's sister, Anna Worth, yelled, "Oh no! The trunk isn't closed!" Ansley and I were sitting in the back seat so we turned around and the trunk was wide open. Anna Worth pulled into the parking lot across the street and parked there. We looked into the trunk and Ansley's computer wasn't where we left it! AW locked her car and we took off running.

The cross guard looked at us like we were crazy and the parents picking up their kids from the lower grades did the same. We just kept on running. We scoured the ground that we drove over at a full out sprint. We got to run down a hill through the carpool line. It was such a funny situation that I started laughing. People were looking like us like we were crazy people, which we are. Just kidding, I think.

One teacher asked us if we were ok and I just looked at her and held two thumbs up and said, "S'okay!" keeping on running. We ran pass my band director, half my band class, and all the football players which was over half of the boys at our school.

We just kept on running. We basically ran around half of the school and back to Anna Worth's previous perking spot. Ansley was very upset. We walked past one of the teachers I am going to have next semester. Anna Worth went to check the tech office and no one had picked it up.

We went to the main office to see if anyone turned it in. No one had. Ansley was still upset. Chloe and I went back out to the car and dug through the trunk. We found the computer! It moved into the back of the trunk. We told Ansley and her and Anna Worth went to tell the office.

We finally got to the pool and we told everyone our story. They laughed. I had so much fun being with my friends. Oh! And my annoying brother!

Jason's POV

––––––––––––––

Elizabeth, Ansley, and Chloe told us their story. It was so funny. All of the sudden Clyde decided to play truth or dare.

Here we go!


	14. Percabeth Revealed To Friends

Your Wonderful Narrator

So this is about percabeth and their friends and yada yada dah. So their mortal friends are Ashley, Amy, Tucker, and Ty. Ashley and Amy are twins and Tucker and Ty are friends. Ashley is dating Tucker and Amy is dating Ty. I just thought you might want a background to this story and all that fun stuff.

Time Skip to the Actual Story

So Percy and Annabeth walked into Goode and they felt like they could do anything, which they could anyways so that must have helped their self-esteem (a lot!), and were laughing a ton.

"Hey guys!" Amy said, "Why are y'all so happy? You are never this happy?"

"Um. Yeah. We received some wonderful news the other day," was Annabeth's reply. You would think that she had become smarter by becoming a goddess, which she did if that is even possible. Percy took a glance at her in awe.

"What news? Please tell us!" Ashley said.

Annabeth and Percy had a quick conversation with their eyes. "Come over to our apartment this afternoon. We'll tell you everything," Percy told their friends. Annabeth and Percy were nervous.

"Um. Ok," said Ty, the doubter, "we'll come."

"Great!" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing. The others soon joined in.

Time Skip to After School

The six friends arrived at Annabeth and Percy's apartment. They all went inside, got snacks, and went to Percy and Annabeth's bedroom.

"Ok so, this might take a while. So here goes nothing!" Percy informed everyone. Then he and Annabeth started explaining their whole (Mortal) life story.

"So the other day we got called up to Olympus and we had a meeting with the gods and now we are gods and once I get married I will be the King of Olympus and all that stuff," Percy briefly explained. If his friends hadn't already passed out they did now. Who knew that their friends were now gods!

"Does that make any sense?" Annabeth asked once everyone was conscious again.

Yeahs and I guesses were thrown around the room.

During the Weekend

Percy and Annabeth were going on a date. Percy was really nervous for this because, well, this was going to change everything. I guess that you can guess what is going to happen (squeal!).

Their date was going nicely. Percy and Annabeth had just gotten through with dinner and were on a wonderful walk on the beach. The sun was setting, casting colors across the water and sand.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said, disrupting the silence, "Let's go for a swim."

"Ok, but seriously Perce. You want to go swimming now?" Annabeth asked. She was sort of skeptical because Percy had a lopsided grin and was messing with something in his pocket.

Percy then picked up Annabeth and ran off into the ocean. Percy created an air bubble around them. He then pushed them to a beautiful reef. The water was so clear that when you were at the bottom it felt like you could raise your hand and it would be out of the water, but the duo was really about one hundred feet below the surface.

Percy then got down on one knee and Annabeth gasped, her eyes rimmed with tears of joy. "Wise Girl, I've known you sense we were twelve and all that other stuff, you, of all people, know I'm not so good with words so I won't even try. Will you marry me and become the Queen of Olympus, Beth?"

Annabeth was so overjoyed that she just launched herself at Percy and kissed him. Percy smiled and kissed Annabeth back. Annabeth was so happy she didn't even correct Percy on calling her Beth!

Let's just say that I, being the nice narrator I am, left them. I decide to wait for them for a while, but after three hours I gave up and just left.

Time Skip to the Wedding and coronation

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy as your beloved husband and King of Olympus and will stay with him until the end of the day, becoming his wife and the Queen of Olympus?" Chiron, being the priest during this ceremony, asked the smiling Annabeth. This was the best day of her life!

"I do," Annabeth replied.

"Now, do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase-" Chiron was cut off by none other than Apollo.

"Soon to be Jackson!" Apollo just had to yell out from his directing spot of the orchestra, all of which were his children, obviously.

"as you beloved wife and fellow ruler of Olympus forever and always?" Chiron completed.

"I do," Percy replied with a big grin.

"Then it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife! To your new King and Queen of Olympus! Percy, you may kiss the bride!" Chiron exclaimed. He was so excited that he accidently yelled.

Aphrodite then squealed extremely loud, but that was well deserved being that she had suppressed her squeal the whole wedding.

At the reception Athena went up to Percy and Poseidon up to Annabeth. They both had about the same conversation about forever being a long time and that they must expect to cheat on one another throughout the centuries.

After the reception was completed, the coronation began. I'm such a lazy narrator that I'm going to just let you imagine the ceremony. Let's just say that when everyone left, the old gods were demigods that could live a normal life and the heroes were now gods and on the Olympian council. The new and old gods decided to not tell the world until they were all revealed.

Time Skip to after Percabeth's Honeymoon

The new King and Queen of Olympus walked into school together with a new arura surrounding them, obviously. Their friends realized what happened and started to bow. Percy and Annabeth both glared at them and told their four friends to treat them like normal.

This started a whole new era in their oh so loved chaotic world!


	15. Frazer Revealed

Third Person POV

Frank and Hazel walked into to school. They were having a difficult time keeping their cover because Hazel was being bullied and every time that happened Frank had to try hard not to blast them to smithereens. It was quite funny watching them though. One day, though, things want horribly wrong.

Louise was bullying Hazel again. Now, the mean bully had researched a few facts about Hazel. She found out that Hazel had no family that she saw often. This must be a sensitive subject for Hazel because when she was asked about her family she just came up with a ton of stuff. This was all Louise's thoughts and oh how right she was about that, but not on how she assumed Hazel would react to her harassment.

"Look who we have here," Louise said, "Hazy Hazel the orphan." This was all said with a smirk.

"Louise," Hazel replied deathly calm, "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" Frank glanced at Hazel with a warning look. He then realized that he had had enough as well so he nodded, giving Hazel permission to reveal them, not just herself.

"Yes I do," Louise replied stubbornly after a moment's hesitation. "I'm dealing with an orphan who is full of herself!"

Hazel just smirked before continuing. "No, honey. You are dealing with Hazel Levesque, goddess of the mist, gyms, and courage, newly appointed Olympian."

"Yeah right," was the bully's response.

Hazel then had multiple gyms pop out of the ground. Louise was taken aback by this. Everyone then bowed down besides Frank. Louise then realized something.

"If you have children, they'll be demigods, Frank! Why don't you date me instead of that freak!" Louise blurted out.

"Well our children wouldn't be demigods. They would be gods and goddesses." Frank stated in a matter of fact style. After everyone processed this they gasped.

"What is your title?" one random person shouted.

"I'm co-god of my father's domain with my sister, Clarisse, as well as animals and shape-shifting," Frank informed them. "Now please close your eyes." The mortals did what they were and the next thing they knew they were gone, back to their home on Olympus.


	16. Caleo Revealed!

Your Narrator's POV

Calypso and Leo got discovered in school. I know that that is straight forward but whatever. They were happy because Jack Webber was being his idiotic self like crazy. The two got engaged and decided to get married, they got engaged and they got discovered that way, quickly so that they could spend as much time with Chloe as possible. Chloe was their daughter. She was a goddess and was almost fully grown in the month she had been alive. Here is their discoverment and more importantly, the engagement!

*****************Flashback********************

Calypso and Leo were asked to get up in front of the class in Greek. The teacher, who wasn't at all fluent in their main language, asked the two of them to have a conversation in Greek.

Now, me being the fabulous narrator that I am, I don't know a word of Greek but I do know one or two Latin words but that is defiantly not the point. So just imagine everything the characters say is in Greek unless I say otherwise. Now let me sneak into the mind of the teacher really quickly.

Your Wonderful Narrator as the Teacher

I'm Mrs. News. I am the Greek teacher at Shinning High. The thing is, I know nothing of the Greek language but a few main words. I know tons about the Greek and Roman culture, though. That is why I was hired for this job.

Today I asked my two star pupils, Calypso and Leo, to have a conversation in Greek. They obliged and came up to the front of the room.

(This is in Greek)

"So… Sunshine. What should we talk about?" asked-or what I think he asked. Like I said, I know no Greek- Calypso.

"I don't know, Repair Boy," Calypso said.

Leo's face then lit up. He dug into his tool belt. His hand clasped around something. "Caly! Look there is a chicken nugget!" Leo screamed this. I have no idea what it meant. Calypso turned around and Leo pulled out an apple with a ring tied to it.

Calypso turned around and Leo throw the apple. Calypso caught the apple and then she smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sick of these mortals," Leo said in Greek.

(All dialogue is back to English)

Leo then got down on one knee. I had no idea where this was going. I mean there too young to be getting engaged. They were juniors for goodness sakes!

"Calypso, I feel in love with you the minute I saw, or regained clear vision and thought, when I was blasted onto Ogygia. When I had to leave to help my friends on the Argo ll, I made a promise on the River Styx that I would come back and rescue you. You didn't believe me, but I did. Will you do me, and Chloe Valdez, a huge honor and join me as my wife on Olympus?" Leo asked. Calypso was about to say something, but I interrupted.

"No!" I screeched, along with some of the girls who thought he was 'hot', "You two are too young to be married and who is Chloe Valdez?"

"We are not too young to get married," Leo calmly explained. "We will always be however old we like and we will never die. Chloe is our daughter. Now, please let Calypso finish." I scowled. How can they have already had a child? Calypso was never pregnant. What was that talk about Olympus, being however old they chose, and never dyeing? Peculiar.

"Yes, Leo. Nico, yes!" Calypso squealed. Wait! She just said yes to Leo and then she said yes to Nico or something. What in the world!?

Calypso and Leo started to kiss, but all of a sudden a creepy, pale boy walked out from a… WAS THAT A SHADOW! The whole class screamed and went towards the opposite side of the classroom.

"No PDA guys!" the weird boy said. "It's disgusting. So, you called?"

I was confused.

"Hey Neeks!" Leo exclaimed. He received a scary death-glare but just shrugged it off. "First off, Death Breath, I have been on the receiving end of many of Percy and Annabeth's death-glares so yours amounts to nothing. Secondly, we just got engaged."

"It is Nico, and only Nico, Repair Boy," the boy, apparently named Nico, said.

"Only Sunshine gets to call me Repair Boy. You are asked to call me the Supreme Commander of the Argo the Second, Hot Stuff, or McShizzle," Leo whined. He received a whack on the head by both Calypso and Nico.

"Nico," Calypso stated plainly. "Since you took over your fathers domain, I am saying Nico instead of Hades now because Hades has no power."

"Oh. Let's go to Olympus then," Nico replied.

"First we have to give the mortals our tittles!" Leo exclaimed excitedly.

The trio told us their titles and then disappeared in a flash of light. I was amazed. I was teaching two MAJOR gods/goddesses!

**********Flashback over. I repeat, Flashback over! Out!*********

Your Narrator's POV again

––––––––––––––––––––––––

This all went through Calypso's head during the weeding, but in her point of view, of course. The ceremony was ending.

"Do you, Calypso, take Leo Valdez to be your husband?" the priest-aka Chiron- asked.

"I do," Calypso said with a smile.

"And do you, Leo, take Calypso to be your wife?" the priest asked Leo.

"I do," Leo said, sending a warm smile Calypso's way.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the priest yelled excitedly.

Leo and Calypso kissed.

"I love you, Sunshine," Leo whispered to Calypso during the kiss.

"I love you, too, Repair Boy," Calypso answered back.


	17. The Stolls & Katie Revealed

Katie's POV

––––––––––––––

I was excited for tonight. Travis and Conner have had detention for the past month for four hours after school. I find this unreasonable. This was the first day they did not have detention. I'm glad because Travis and I are going on a date and I won't have to listen to the two of them complain about being on the Olympian council and still having to go to detention.

The three of us were just messing around. A few teachers glanced at us in disgust. Most of those teachers came up to me and tried to force me to break up with Travis! The nerve of some people.

"Hey!" Conner yelled at me when I elbowed him in the side. I just smirked. "Miss Flowerpots! That hurt!"

"Too bad for you!" I said in a sing song voice. Travis was laughing so hard from all of Conner's whining. I suddenly got serious. I whipped out my dagger and pushed Conner against the wall. "What did I tell you about calling me Miss Flowerpots?" I questioned in a deathly calm voice.

"Now, now Kat. You know I am better at sparing then you are. I don't think you want to start this," Conner said jokingly. I scowled.

"Well, I have all the plants at my command," I retorted. "What do you have? Pranks!" I knew that the mortals were watching us like we were crazy and Travis was on the ground laughing.

"Come on, Katie. Let's just spar this out."

"Fine, Conner."

We then started to spare. I got nicked on the shoulder and gold ichor came out. Some of the mortals gasped. I didn't care. I got in a good strike against Conner, causing some ichor to flow out of his leg. More mortals gasped. I then decided to call on the services from my domain. All of the sudden plants were sprouting out of the floor. Conner was then tied up by the vines. I walked up to him and grabbed his weapon out of his hand.

"I win," I said gleefully.

"Yeah. You beat me once, but I've beat you millions of times," Conner voiced back. "Now, please untie me and give me my weapon back."

"Sure."

Travis then got up from where he was laughing on the floor. "Come on, guys. Let's go!"

Conner and Travis then had a silent conversation with their eyes. "Oh no." I muttered. The two just smiled.

The next thing I knew was that I was in the air, sitting on Travis and Conner's shoulders. "Put me down!" I laughed while saying this. I knew I wasn't getting down anytime soon.

"Nope!" the two brothers said at the same time, popping the p.

We started to walk to class before the principle stopped us. "Who are you three?" she asked. We then all went on saying our mortal titles. "But you had golden blood. Only gods or goddesses have golden blood." The principal stated.

"Well, yes," I stated. "We became gods because we helped the Olympians so many times. We are the newly anointed Olympian Council."

All the mortal's jaws dropped. We then explained our immortal titles. Then left.

Just because I think you might find this interesting, I'm telling you that Travis and I got engaged later that night. It was, and still is, a dream come true.


	18. Thalico Revealed

Thalia's POV

–––––––––––––

Nico and I were dating! Oh yeah. We are also on the council on Olympus and the most powerful things alive, but whatever. Who cares about that.

I was sleeping so much better now and school was a little bit more comfortable. I am now in charge of the hunt, which is weird considering that the oath is the same as it used to be and I'm dating Nico. Peculiar. It is strange but, then again, I'm the only one who is semi-qualified. I mostly sponsor them though. I don't exactly have the time to be one hundred percent into the Hunt anymore. I am sad about that but I am getting through it, with Nico's help of course.

So Neeks and I were walking into school. I was talking about how Percy and Annabeth were so cute together and how Chloe Valdez was adorable. Nico just laughed and said I was spending too much time with Piper. I then playfully punched him in the shoulder. He just laughed.

We had a fairly normal day, until P.E. My brother and his fiancé walked in.

I glared at them. "Hello, P.E. class at St. Marks. We are going to be teaching you a class about defense. We won't be telling you our names because they are classified," Jason said. I had to resist the urge to laugh at the classified name business. Nico covered my mouth so I wouldn't start laughing. Jason and Piper looked at me, their eyes full of laughter. I was about to die from resisting to laugh, but thankfully I was able to channel all my laughter into a lightning bolt which I had strike about a mile away. Jason then eyed me. I was able to resist laughing, somehow.

"Ok!" said Piper loudly, "Go pick out your weapons!"

Nico and I just pulled out our own swords and shields and bows and what else not. We did this discretely though, to not attract any attention. All the mortals went and got a weapon.

"Who wants to fight me?" Jason asked the class. All the jocks raised their hand, as well as Nico and and I. I was the only girl who raised her hand.

"Grace!" Jason shouted. "Get up here!"

I groaned. "What did I tell you about calling me Grace, Grace," I complained.

"Just shut up, Pinecone Face," my annoying little brother who was now a year older than me responded. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Really, Thals. Really."

"Love you too, Sparky," was my response with a grin, which soon changed into a smirk. "But now, enjoy being conquered."

"Yeah right, little sis."

"I was born before you. By a lot, Jase. I just had some… technical difficulties along the way." He then stuck his tongue out.

"Come on. Let's fight, Thals."

We then started fighting. All the mortals were staring at us with aw as Nico and Piper were just talking. Since I, being ADHD and all, noticed all of this, my instinctents just became sharper, like when I was a hunter. Jason and I were about on the same fighting level so the battle was pretty even. I made a move at his arm and was pleased to see the gold ichor flow. During my joyous moment, my dearly loved brother found an opening and slashed my side. Gold ichor bleed out of the wound. The smart mortals, or at least the ones who paid a little bit of attention in class, gasped. Well I was going to have to reveal myself anyways, so why not have a little fun with Jason. I summoned a lightning bolt and it electrocuted Jason. He just glared at me, since the shock was only an annoyance to the both of us. Let's just say that we got into a full out electrocuting battle and Nico had to summon his zombie soldiers and Piper had to charm speak us to stop.

At the end of our battle, I ran up to Jason and hugged him. "I missed you so much, little brother," I whispered into his chest, putting emphasis on the fact that I was older.

"I missed you, too, little sister," he responded, putting emphasis on the last part, like I did. I looked up at him and glared, punching him in the stomach. Jason then raised his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you?" one of the mortals asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" I stated.

"Oh yeah!" Piper suddenly exclaimed. "We have to go to a meeting with our, or y'all's, dear cousin."

With that we flashed away, happy to be with at least part of the gang again.


	19. Revealed in the Gym (C x C)

A girl who is in their P.E. class named Shelby  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hi mortals! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite! Well, not really. It just makes me more popular and irresistible. My target is Chris, but he has an ugly girlfriend and everyone knows he just feels sorry for her and wants me instead.

So I walked into the gym and went into the locker room to get changed. When I got out Coach Gilbert was talking to two teenagers. The girl looked about fourteen with chocolate hair which matched her skin and gold eyes. She was holding hands with a buff Chinese boy who had a baby face. Those two would be perfect to pick on!

Then Chris and Clarisse walked out. They looked at the two teenagers and smiled. I wonder why? I'll investigate that out later.

"Ok! Cookies," Coach Gilbert said, "This is Hazel and Frank Zhang. Heroes of Olympus and on the Olympic Council. Treat them with respect!" Everyone bowed but Clarisse and Chris. I mean, are they asking for death. We were told to rise, and so we did.

Why does that coach yell everything and call us cookies? I'll have my daddy pay someone to investigate this for me. I'm too pretty to do any work.

"We will be teaching y'all how to defend yourselves. Does anyone want to fight one of us?" the girl whose name was apparently Hazel asked. Everyone was to scared but Clarisse and Chris. They raised their hands with a bored expression on their faces. "

"Clar! Chris! Get on up here, you two slowpokes!" Frank said.

"Shut up, will you, Panda Face," Clarisse snarled back. Frank just stuck his tongue out at her. Chris held out his hand to Hazel and smirked. Hazel looked annoyed but slapped some golden coins into his hand. Chris was smiling brightly and held up a wallet.

"Chris," Hazel said sternly, "give me my wallet back."

"Nope," Chris said smugly. Hazel then closed her eyes and the wallet was gone.

"No fair," Chris complained, "You used the mist against me again!" Hazel then laughed.

Frank and Clarisse were circling each other, like they were preparing to fight. Chris groaned and slapped some golden coins into Hazel's hands. It's like the weird girl and hot boy knew these heroes. I'll have my daddy to pay someone to investigate that too.

All of a sudden Clarisse and Frank were on top of each other fighting. Clarisse had a spear and Frank had a sword. They fought like this for about ten minutes. Me claiming to be a daughter of Aphrodite and all looked at them disgustingly. Who wants to get sweaty?

The next thing I knew was that Clarisse was on her back with a lion on top of her. Huh? The lion jumped off and turned back into Frank, who held out a hand. He was smiling smugly.

"I finally beat you!" the god of all people shouted excitedly.

"That you did, brother," was Clarisse's reply. "You took me off guard, but remember, I beat you when it really mattered and not in front of a bunch of mortals." Did she just say brother?

"What do you mean we are mortals? I am Aphrodite's favorite daughter and there is no way you, Clarisse, are a demigod," I said this with a smirk.

"First off, you are no daughter of Aphrodite, Shelby. Secondly, Chris and I aren't demigods, though we used to be. We are a god and goddess on the new Council of Olympus," Clarisse said in a deathly calm voice. The two then gave us their titles and I never heard or saw them again, except on the news, of course.

*** Hazel and Frank got married after they were revealed. I didn't put it in the chapter about them because I didn't find it entirely relevant ***


	20. Dancing Monsters Revaluation (R x W)

Reyna's POV

–––––––––––––––

Will and I have been attending school in Nantucket for a few weeks now. I know that I was told that no demigod would heal my heart but I think Will and all of his docteriness has helped me. Also we aren't demigods anymore. That might be why I am starting to extremely like him and not as a friend.

So the fall dance at school and I really want him to ask me out. I know I am very out there and all, but I am not good at relationships. I am starting to think I've been hanging out with Piper way too much. Yikes!

Will's POV  
––––––––––––––––

I am going to ask Reyna to go to the dance this Friday with me, and not just as friends. Here goes nothing, or well everything!

Time Skip says Percy is eating to many Blue Cookies

I had found a perfect chance to ask Reyna out. Ever since she got injured I realized how much I cared about her. We were currently walking through the park. It was slightly snowing.

"Hey, Reyna," I asked after we had finished laughing, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah, as friends?" Reyna asked, the last part was more of a question though.

"However you like, Rey," I answered, "But I really don't want to go as friends." We were now walking up the stairs to our apartment.

Reyna finally looked up at me and smiled after what felt like years of silence. I realized we were at the door and Rey's cheeks were red. Hmm.

The next thing I knew was that Reyna was kissing me. I immediately kissed back. I pushed her back against the door and she wrapped her legs around me. I unlocked and opened the door while I was still kissing her. I then had to open my eyes so I could actually see where we were going. I walked into the hallway that had our bedrooms. I realized that there was only one door. I opened it and there was a king sized bed. This must be the charm Aphrodite was talking about.

I then pulled back. I didn't want this to go too far. I could see that Reyna was upset, nut that she realized my intentions. "So, I'm guessing that's a no," I spoke sarcastically.

I received a whack on my head and purposely fell on the bed. Reyna was still on top of me. I turned onto my side and we fell asleep happily.

Time skip brought to you in part by Small Bob, Bless his soul to the dance

Reyna and I were heading to the dance. I was now so much happier than I ever have been and feel like I'm walking on air. It's amazing.

Reyna and I walk in. She goes straight to the food table. How do people think all that junk is good for you? Oh well. We soon begin to dance.

After about an hour of dancing, the gymnasium filled with screams. Reyna and I looked at each other. We began to move against the crowd. When we finally made our way to the edge of the crowd we saw what was going on. Kayla, my sister, and Austin, my brother, were fighting vigorously a hoard of monsters. I got really mad. No one messes with my family!

I snapped my fingers and all the monsters were dead. I went up and hugged Kayla and Austin. They are my best friends in my messed up family. After a few minutes, Reyna coughed. We separated and then Kayla and Austin gave their titles to the stunned mortals. Reyna and I then gave them our titles, making half of them faint.

"Hey! Will!" my wonderful wife exclaimed, knocking me out of my day dream. I remembered that memory thoroughly. That was a fun day.

Reyna and I are now married with three kids and are now sitting in the throne room at Olympus. I kind of tuned out. Those were the good old days but I bet that there will be many more to come.


	21. Jasper Revealed

Jonathan's POV

–––––––––––––

I woke this morning with a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong or change. It was raining hard and the sun could not be seen. I knew that I had to get up early because my sister, Elizabeth, started hyper-venelating when she was late and I am her driver, considering I just turned 16 and all that stuff. Two words. Not. Fun.

When I went down stairs physically ready to start, but not mentally, I saw Elizabeth sitting on the couch reading a book. Save me! I love to read too but I am more into horror stories other teens wrote. I know. I am weird.

Elizabeth and I went to school and found our friends. We talked about the randomest things ever and everything made no sense. That is why I love these people. So here is a quick news flash. Piper and Jason are married, I am dating Chloe, Chris is dating Elizabeth, and Brad is dating Mary. Sorry that I got of topic. I have ADHD. Everyone in my friend group does. Piper and Jason also have dyslexia. Weird.

The bell rang and Chris shouted, "Off to learn something stupid! The stupid learning of St. Upid!" this caused us to laugh and then we parted ways to get to class.

The day passed by slowly. We all survived to lunch. Everyone started having different conversations. Elizabeth was complaining to Chris about her grade not being hard enough. Brad and Mary were working on Mary's English. Chloe was telling me all about the girl drama but I just tuned out. Ashley, Ansley, Anna, and Sara were talking about different types of ice cream.

The next thing I know, is that three telekinesis bursted into the cafeteria. Piper said stay here to our table. None of us moved. Piper pulled out a knife and Jason flipped a coin that changed into a gladius. They easily defeated the three monsters were dead and everyone was looking at the couple in awe.

"Ok. SO I guess it is time to introduce ourselves." Piper stated while clapping her hands together. They then introduced themselves. We were all amazed at what they did as demigods but now that they are gods I am in awe. My best friends aren't my best friends. At the end of their speech, Piper turned to us. "Come with us." We followed them.

So in the end Elizabeth and I are Legacies of Poseidon and Athena, Chris and Chloe are Legacies of Hermes, Demeter, and Zeus, Ashley and Sara are legacies of Apollo. Anna is a legacy of Aphrodite and Mary is a legacy of Nike. Brad is also a legacy of Poseidon. Ansley is actually a full out demigod, daughter of Hermes. We all moved to Half-Blood City and are happy. None of us have died, yet…


	22. Percabeth Revealed the Zeus Way

Annabeth's POV

––––––––––––––––––

Everyone else had been revealed. Percy and I had not. I almost wanted to reveal myself, but I knew that was dishonest. I just decided to wait. School wasn't too bad, except all the girls and guys flirting with us. That was a pain. I walked into Greek with Percy and sat down.

During the teacher's lecture, the intercom blared, "Come to the auditorium for an important announcement." Uh oh. This was said by a voice that was way too familiar in this situation. Zeus.

Percy and I had a silent conversation with our eyes.

'Oh no.' Percy's eyes told me. My glance was one that said 'at least we don't have to go to school anymore.' Percy snickered. I mean what Athena kid would want to skip school. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on," Percy whispered in my ear, "Let's go in with the popular kids so when THEY bow, the 'demigods' will claim that the bow was to them."

"That's brilliant!" was my reply. Percy and I walked into the auditorium with the populars. As expected, the people on stage turned to us and bowed. The kids were with did as we thought they would do too. Percy and I just smirked. Every one of our friends just looked highly annoyed. Ha!

"Ok!" Zeus thundered. "I am Zeus, former king of Olympus!" This caused confusion from the crowd. Percy and I just sunk lower in our seats. Our friends glanced at us nervously. "Can the two we are here to reveal come up on the stage now? We are being broadcasted across the world." The last part caused some mumbling, which was quickly quieted by the two most popular kids at this school heading up to the stairs. It was Clara Ans and Jonathan Kong. Psh. What a surprise are they in for. "What are you doing?" asked Zeus, slightly more annoyed.

"Hello, father," Jonathan said. The next thing everyone knew is that the duo was hovering in the air. Zeus had his bolt aimed at them.

"You are no…" Zeus was cut off by Percy.

"Put them down!" Percy commanded, standing up. Zeus just glared at Percy. "Now, Zeus. I am not the same as you and will not let you kill them." I was now standing beside Percy. The whole school looked at us in confusion and fear.

"Yes, Milord," Zeus responded resentfully.

"Thank you," Percy replied. He then grabbed my hand and we started walking down the bleachers, towards the stage. "Now, please explain why you are here." Everyone on the stage started to bow to us. "And stop bowing. We are your friends, cousins, and children. How many times do I have to tell you guys this?" Everyone quickly sat back in their thrones.

"We wanted you two to be revealed, Milord and lady," Poseidon responded.

"Dad," I complained. I had started calling Poseidon and Paul both Dad sense I never really had a father growing up. "What did I tell you about treating us higher than you. You are Percy's biological father and are one of the two people who are like a father to me. Sally and Paul don't treat us differently and neither should you."

"Sorry, Annabeth."

"Moving on!" Percy exclaimed. "So I am Perseus Achilles Jackson, son pf Poseidon, defeater of the fury, minotaur, giants, Kronos, Gaea, and basically every other monster alive. I defeated Ares, went to the underworld to rescue my mom, retrieved Zeus's bolt, sailed the sea of monsters, defeater of Polyphemus, retriever of the golden fleece, reviver of my dear cousin, Pinecone Face or Thalia, holder of the sky, rescuer of Artemis and only male that the hunters trust, tricked Atlas, blew up Mt. St. Helens, visitor to Calypso's island, wanderer of the labyrinth, leader of the battle of the labyrinth which we won, Founder of Daedalus, owner of the only tamed hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. I am also the owner of Blackjack, the Pegasus. Back to the titles then. I bathed in the River Styx and became invincible, lead the army that defeated Kronos, won the Second Titan War, was offered immortality but turned it down to be with Annabeth, part of the swap by Hera that helped the Romans and Greeks unite, one of the 7 of the second great prophecy, praetor of New Rome, wanderer of the land beyond the gods, passenger on the Argo the Second, survivor of Tartarus, leader of the Second Giant War, won the Second Giant War, husband to Annabeth Chase Jackson, and father to Maria Grace Jackson, god of loyalty, heroes, swordsmanship, and my father's old domain and King of the gods!" All the mortals were in awe. I then said my titles. Somehow, Maria Grace ended up in my arms. I smiled down at my little girl. Soon after everyone said their titles-so not soon at all-all of us returned to Olympus and went home after making a quick stop.

Right now, life was good


	23. A Certain Mortal Watching TV

Fredrick Chase's POV

––––––––––––––––––––

On my way to work today, I reflected on this morning. I kissed Helen good bye and took the boys to school. I saw some monsters, since the mist is now removed. I wonder how Annabeth is? Oh! I'm at work.

The day went by as usual at the history museum I work at in San Francisco. I work in making replicas of old artifacts. I absolutely love my job! All of the sudden we were all called into the theater immediately. This had never happened in all twenty years I have worked here. I wonder what could be going on?

When I arrived at the theater, it showed a picture of Goode High School. I wonder what is going on there? All of the sudden, twenty-two people appeared on the stage sitting in thrones. The two biggest thrones were empty. I wonder why? I looked over the rest of them and I saw her. Athena. I was blushing like crazy and the guy sitting beside of me looked at me like I was crazy.

Students began to fill the room and I saw Percy and Annabeth. They looked like they were hiding from someone. Ohhhh! Probably the twenty-two people up there. Understandable, but why was this on national television?

All the people on the stage turned towards Percy and Annabeth and bowed. The cameras centered on the group that they were with. All the kids Percy and Annabeth were with acted like the bow was for them. The duo just smirked.

"Ok!" Zeus thundered. "I am Zeus, former king of Olympus!" I was really confused and so was everyone else I could see. "Can the two we are here to reveal come up on the stage now? We are being broadcasted across the world." The last part caused some mumbling, which was quickly quieted by whom I assumed to be the two most popular kids at this school heading up to the stairs. "What are you doing?" asked Zeus, slightly more annoyed.

"Hello, father," The boy said. The next thing everyone knew is that the duo was hovering in the air. Zeus had his bolt aimed at them.

"You are no…" Zeus was cut off by Percy. I gasped. That was my daughter's boyfriend for goodness sakes!

"No Percy," I muttered under my breath. I received some odd looks from the people who heard me.

"Put them down!" Percy commanded, standing up. Zeus just glared at Percy. "Now, Zeus. I am not the same as you and will not let you kill them." Annabeth was now standing beside Percy. My Annabeth.

"My daughter," I said louder than I wanted to. I received even more weird glances.

"Yes, Milord," Zeus responded resentfully. Did he just say milord! Oh my goodness!

"Thank you," Percy replied. He then grabbed my daughter's hand (Which had a band around the left ring finger) and they started walking down the bleachers, towards the stage. "Now, please explain why you are here." Everyone on the stage started to bow to them. "And stop bowing. We are your friends, cousins, and children. How many times do I have to tell you guys this?" Everyone quickly sat back in their thrones. Why was everyone bowing down to them?

"We wanted you two to be revealed, Milord and lady," Poseidon responded. Him too? I know they did amazing things but seriously, I am very confused.

"Dad," Annabeth complained. She was calling him dad? I know I haven't been a great father but she was now calling Percy's dad Dad? "What did I tell you about treating us higher than you. You are Percy's biological father and are one of the two people who are like a father to me. Mom, Sally, and dad, Paul, don't treat us differently and neither should you." She was doing that to Percy's mom and step-dad now too?

"Sorry, Annabeth." Poseidon and I muttered at the same time. I said it louder than expected, again. I was tearing up. I was about to start sobbing.

"Moving on!" Percy exclaimed. I might finally get an explanation now. Yay! "So I am Perseus Achilles Jackson, son pf Poseidon, defeater of the fury, minotaur, giants, Kronos, Gaea, and basically every other monster alive. I defeated Ares, went to the underworld to rescue my mom, retrieved Zeus's bolt, sailed the sea of monsters, defeater of Polyphemus, retriever of the golden fleece, reviver of my dear cousin, Pinecone Face or Thalia, holder of the sky, rescuer of Artemis and only male that the hunters trust, tricked Atlas, blew up Mt. St. Helens, visitor to Calypso's island, wanderer of the labyrinth, leader of the battle of the labyrinth which we won, Founder of Daedalus, owner of the only tamed hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. I am also the owner of Blackjack, the Pegasus. Back to the titles then. I bathed in the River Styx and became invincible, lead the army that defeated Kronos, won the Second Titan War, was offered immortality but turned it down to be with Annabeth, part of the swap by Hera that helped the Romans and Greeks unite, one of the 7 of the second great prophecy, praetor of New Rome, wanderer of the land beyond the gods, passenger on the Argo the Second, survivor of Tartarus, leader of the Second Giant War, won the Second Giant War, husband to Annabeth Chase Jackson, and father to Maria Grace Jackson, god of loyalty, heroes, swordsmanship, and my father's old domain and King of the gods!" He did all of that! Him and Annabeth are married! My baby girl has a kid!

Then Annabeth said her titles and they were almost a replica of Percy's. It was amazing! I was also astounded that my daughter was Queen of Olympus! Yikes.

In an instant, two people flashed into our room. After the blindness from the flash wore off, I opened my eyes and saw my daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter before my eyes. I ran towards them and hugged my daughter, careful not to harm Maria Grace, as I heard was her name by watching the announcement.

"Annabeth," I whispered, trying to resist the urge to cry, "I'm so sorry." That was all I could say.

"I forgive you, Dad," was her reply. I was astonished. I mean seriously, I had let my SEVEN-year-old runaway and now she was the Queen of basically everything.

"You have become a wonderful person, Annabeth," I started, not caring that I was crying, "I know I had nothing to do in that, but I'm glad you're happy. Now hand me my granddaughter."

Annabeth and Percy laughed at that and handed Maria Grace over to me. I rocked her and cooed to her and did all the other things that a normal grandfather would do. Maria Grace had light brown hair that I figured would become filled with natural highlights from the sun. Her eyes were a grey, like Annabeth's, that had specks of sea green in them. She was perfect.

All of the sudden, my boss coughed. I looked towards him and saw that he was looked at me startled, obviously recognizing the people I was with.

"Fredrick Chase, father to Annabeth Chase Jackson and father-in-law to Percy Jackson, King and Queen of Olympus," I informed my boss and coworkers.

After catching up with Percy and Annabeth for a while, they had to go home. They promised to come back and I was fine with that.

I know my daughter will always be in good hands and my granddaughter is safe as well. I have a wonderful, twisted family and I could not be happier. The world is going to change, but I will always remember certain moments with my family. My daughter found love, and so did I. We were both happy, and that is all that I can ask for. 

* * *

That's the story! I know some (well, most) is garbage but thanks for reading! Review if you see any issues! Will be posting one shots relating to the story later!

Thanks!

~SS


End file.
